


Strange Magic

by liamellowmellow



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Cooking, F/M, Five Years Later, Magic, New Avengers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reader-Insert, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamellowmellow/pseuds/liamellowmellow
Summary: You cook for the new Avengers, Doctor Strange comes to visit and your cat is one little evil fucker.





	Strange Magic

It took 5 years.

5 years for everybody come back.

And even longer for everybody to find each other and connect with their loved ones again.

The stone memorials were taken down and everyone still lived the same life as if it had never happened.

At least they tried to.

The pollution didn’t get better and earth was still on the edge of dying or at least everything seemed to go to shit.

So, all back to normal.

* * *

You were on your way to the café you promised to meet with Wanda. You had known her for what felt like forever. But you were really glad she was back in the living and not some dusty and up and away like a few years back.

You had your time to cope with half the beings being gone, but it was also time to reflect your life and rethink it. You really wanted to get out more, first and foremost. You were shy and hated crowds, but you really had missed someone’s company.

You knew Wanda was also known as Scarlet Witch and possessed quite the power. You never had seen it in action, but the way she talked about it made it sound quite powerful.

What Wanda didn’t know, or anyone for that matter, was, that you had some powers of your own. Not really anything special. You could only do things a, in your eyes, normal witch could do. You also had many spell books, which you had gotten from your grandfather, who was a great mage.

Now your grandfather was really special with his magic. When you were young, he showed you orange glowing shapes that looked like mandalas, but you could not do these things. You were more gardening and healing than anything pretty and also dangerous. Sure, you could make poison and curse someone, but that wasn’t really made for fighting. You weren’t a fan of that anyway.

But here you were, meeting up with an Avenger. The one who took place in the big battle between the Avengers and other inhuman beings against Thanos.

Now, focus on finding Wanda.

She wasn’t very hard to find. A woman this pretty and with that haircoloring was an easy search. She sat a bit to the right, outside and was speaking with someone on the phone. She smiled and brightened when she saw you coming her way.

“Clint, I need to go I am meeting with my friend and she is here, yes, okay, bye”

“Hey (y/n), it has been a while, how are you?”, she got up and gave you a quick hug before she sat back down and called the waiter over.

“Hello Wanda, it’s so nice to see you again. It has been some time since we last met. I am good, just a bit occupied with my garden, my herbs really are taking their time to grow.”

“Aw, it’s so cute that you do gardening. Like a little old lady.”

“Eh, thanks, if that was a compliment.”

“It sure was, you have to give me some of it when they are ready. I would love to use it to cook for the others.”

“Sure, when its ready. You really cook for the Avengers? I thought you had like, your own chef or got take out for free anyway.”

“Ha, I wish. These men are all useless in the kitchen and if they got takeout all the time not even their training could keep them all slim and full of muscle.”

“Yeah, I can see that.”

“That reminds me (y/n)! You used to cook for me and Pietro all the time, why don’t you come over and cook for us all, just once, your food was always so tasty, come on, just once. They would all love to meet you.”

You dwelled on the idea. It would be kinda cool to meet them and food was easily done. You could totally feed ten or more people, probably. It would also be interesting to see what kind of other powers on the team were, you knew Wanda was cool, but what about the others?

“Okay Wanda, I will feed the Avengers. But only if I can choose what I am gonna cook.”

“I think that won’t be a problem, they all ear anything you serve them, they are like hungry beasts, when it comes to food that is.”

“Okay”

“Then let’s go (y/n). I need to introduce you! They are gonna love you.”

“Um, how about drinking our coffee and paying first?

Wanda laughed at you and took another sip from her coffee.

When you both were finished, she went to pay and then you took off.

You were surprised that she was driving a car, not thinking she had a license, but she laughed it off.

“Perks of being an Avenger”

Yeah, right.

* * *

You arrived after half an hour at the new Avengers facility. It had taken some time to build a new one, with Tony not being there to help with the design and tec, but it was still pretty to look at. Wanda had told you about the guys that you were to meet.

First and foremost, there was Clint, who was just there for the meetings and actually not an Avenger anymore, now living the quite life at home with his wife and three kids.

Then there was Sam, she had told you he was going to be the new Captain America. I mean, do we really need a new one?

There is also Bucky, who has really had it rough. She told her, that he had been frozen some time and now was really thin and needed to be fed so he could get strong again. Typical Wanda. He had a mechanical arm and he didn’t like it, it scared him even, so you should just not try to shake his hand in greeting but wait for him to hold his hand out. Easy. You didn’t like meeting new people that much.

Bruce was either in the kitchen or in the lab. Being half Hulk half doc with seven PhDs he had a rough time dealing with hunger and being stuck on a science problem. One time he stayed there two weeks and Wanda had to drag his bog form out of it with her powers so he wouldn’t starve to death. He was all growly but not threatening.

Scott was there too, so was Hope, his wife, Wanda said they weren’t married… yet. They were the Ant-man and the Wasp.

They youngest one on the team was a teenager in high school, he wouldn’t be there when you got there because he was on a school trip or something. He was supposed to be back in a few weeks. He was bitten by a radioactive spider and was a now little spider himself.

War Machine was also busy with some army stuff and would be back whenever. He had an Iron Man suit but with some modifications.

“I hoped you could not talk about Steve Rogers and Tony Stark”, her native tongue letting their last names roll of.

“Sure, I know it still must be hard on them.”

* * *

When you entered the facility, a voice rang out and you couldn’t help looking around for anyone.

“Welcome back, Miss Maximoff. Have you brought a guest with you?”

At your questioning look Wanda had to laugh.

“That is Friday, she is an Intelligence Stark designed, she was a prototype before… him.”

“Ah, yeah okay, it’s okay Wanda, hello Friday I am (y/f/n) (y/l/n).”

You gave Wanda’s shoulder a squeeze.

“I am here to make food for the guys. If that is okay?”

“Ah, yes, Mrs. (y/n). Should I inform Dr. Banner that a guest has arrived?”

Wanda had pulled herself together and answered.

“No Friday, they will meet her when they all come for dinner.”

She gave you a glance and you both chuckled. This could be a fun dinner.

“Do you know what you want to prepare for dinner?”

“Mmhh to feed so may mouths, I would say we go for a lasagna. No mess to clean up and easy enough.”

“Friday, do we have all the necessary ingredients?”

Friday gave a yes and Wanda made his way with you to the kitchen.

When you stepped into the room, the light went on and gave you the view of the biggest kitchen you had ever seen.

Damn you wanted a kitchen this big.

“Can I help you with anything (y/n)?”

“No, Wanda, not to be rude but you would probably be in the way.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry. I’ll go read a book. Just get me when you need me or tell Friday to get me.”

“Sure”

And with that she left.

You got to work.

You had a habit of going through all the counters and looking in every corner, so you knew where everything was.

It didn’t take you long to find the noodle plates for the lasagna and in the freezer was a massive amount of meat. The tomato sauce was in the fridge along with bananas, but you had seen stranger things in life.

You found a gratin dish in the back of the black whole of pantry.

You needed to defrost the meat and one look at the microwave made you sure of it. Defrosting it with that thing would make it cooked before it even hit the pan. A little bit of magic wouldn’t hurt.

“ _Orgondongraph”_

The words flowed from your mouth and your hands shaped in front of you. The spell should slowly melt the frozen crystals inside so the meat would just defrost, no harm done. You breathed a sigh of relief when the block didn’t change color.

When you turned you stood eye to eye with a man you knew very well. At least you knew him as much as Wanda had told you about him. It was the Winter Soldier. That name sounded funny to your ears, no one would like to be called that and Bucky wasn’t any better knowing Captain America named him that way.

“I saw that”, he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Wanda said her friend was cooking for us, but I didn’t expect to see someone other than Strange use magic. Who are you?”

“I am (y/n)”, you said as calmly as possible.

He had to keep this quiet, maybe you needed to be soft on this one. Wanda hadn’t been kidding when she said he was mostly bones and skin. He looked small, not like the pictures you had seen in the news, but then again that was a long time ago.

“Hello (y/n), I’m Bucky – “

“Yeah I know who you are James”

That caught him off-guard. James was a name not even Steve had used and when, only occasionally. It wasn’t bad though; it was nice actually to be called by his real first name.

“Listen, I need you to keep quiet about this”, you pleaded.

“Wanda doesn’t know, and I don’t want her to freak, she was really glad to have a normal friend and wait a minute – “

Had he said there was another one using magic?

“you are telling me there is someone you know who can do magic like me?”

“Uh yeah, the Doctor can – “

“Um, I don’t mean to be rude but if you think what doctors do is magic then I have to disappoint you.”

“Ah, no his name is Doctor Strange, I think. Hey Friday, what is the doctor called again?”

The soft AI’s voice rang out,

“His file says his name is Stephen Vincent Strange, he is actually a real doctor, was a neural surgeon, but now goes by Doctor Stephen Strange, Master of the NY Sanctum.”

“So, you see. I mean you were right he is a doctor doctor but he is also a witch or mage the hell you call it.”

“Will he attend the dinner too?”, you curiously asked.

“Normally he never comes here, he is busy after all, looking after all the magic and space stuff I don’t know, but hey doll if you want me to call him for you no prob.”

“uh”

“But you said no one knows you’re a witch, so I guess that it’s our secret now hmm”

He gave you a little wink.

“I would appreciate it James”, you said honestly, and his expression sobered up a bit.

“Okay doll, but only because you’re making me food and on top of that lasagna, I love that stuff”

“Thank you, really, thank you. If I can help you with something just ask okay, I’m not good at uhm talking and such but I can do some healing magic and I mean food, obviously, so anything, just ask.”

“Thanks hon, but right now I just want the food”

You gave him a grin.

“That won’t be a problem, just give me forty minutes, fifty tops”

“All right. I’m gonna go back to Bruce, he wants to make something on my arm”

“Ah, uhm, sure. Good luck.”, was all you could reply, knowing he was not all that comfortable talking about it, I mean who would. Well, you personally found it cool as hell, but everyone’s their opinions, am I right or what.

* * *

It took you forty-five minutes to get the lasagna done and five more to set the table.

“Uh, Friday?”

“Yes Mrs. (y/n)?”

“Could you call everyone for dinner?”

“Yes, I already informed everyone, they are on their way to the dining room”

“Thanks Friday”

Man talking to air was so weird. Well, whatever.

The door burst open and one big green man came in, startling you. As before said, you had seen weird things in your life, but this, this was new. He had glasses on and wore a sweater, clothes this big do exist, and had dark gray hair. So that must be Banner, with the seven PhD. His head probably needed the space.

After him came Bucky and shortly after him Wanda. She gave you a smile and Bucky smiled at you with a sparkle in his eyes, urgh this was going to be hard.

“You must be (y/n)!”, Banner boomed at you and shook your hand a little too strong. Your whole body wobbled.

“Nice to meet you Dr. Banner”

“Yes, same here doll.”, came from Bucky. Oh yeah, you had to make it look like you didn’t know each other, or it would get risky.

“Yeah, hey James”

“Thank you for cooking for us!”, beamed Banner already sitting and almost crushing the chair under him.

“I’ve been in the lab the whole day. I am starving”

“Yeah, yeah Doc, we know you eat a ton, but tone it down a bit”, said a man who had just entered, and you recognized him as the new Captain America.

“Hello Sam”, you greeted.

He smiled at you and gave your hand a squeeze.

“Hey, you’re (y/n) right, sorry you have to put up with these idiots and thanks for making us dinner.”, he turned to the table,

“We all here and ready to rumble?”

That made you giggle, as an enthusiastic mumble came from everyone.

You said down and looked around, everyone enjoying the food you made. It has been a long time since you made food for someone except you and Kuro

, your cat. Your cat was completely white but that was the irony of it.

The dinner went on and they talked a bit about everything. Most of the time Bruce complained about the work on Bucky’s arms and that some girl, Shuri, should just make him another, better arm.

Suddenly you heard something that sounded a lot like sparks flying and Banner turned to you and looked directly behind you.

“Oh shit, I totally forgot he was coming today”

Sam stood up and was moving to you, actually past you to where the sound was coming from.

“No shit sherlock, you could have at least told us he was coming at all.”

Bucky glanced in your direction and met your eyes.

You couldn’t help but freeze. This was the sound. This was it. It had sounded exactly like that when your grandfather did his magic.

You slowly turned on your seat as Bruce stood up as well making his way your way.

You looked at the orange ring like it was a flashback from your past. You held your breath, waiting for your grandfather to come out of the magic ring.

Instead a very tall and frightening handsome man came out. Behind him, the ring closed.

Bruce had made its way to you and was now blocking your line of vision.

“Stephen, you should have called and said you were coming, we are in the middle of dinner”, Bruce boomed at the man.

“I am sorry to interrupt your dinner, but I thought you wanted my opinion on Barnes medical matter”, came a deep somehow British voice. The voice alone made your hair stand and send a shiver down your spine.

He was magic alright.

“I mean yes I wanted it, but do you know what time it is?!”

“It was evening when I left, did I go somewhere wrong, I don’t think so”

“It is dinner time!”, Bruce basically shouted.

Damn, he somehow looked bigger suddenly.

Sam touched Bruce at his shoulder, what seemed to calm him down a bit.

“I somehow liked having either of you better”, he mumbled.

“Okay, I seem to have made a mistake, but I see no need for me to go back just after arriving.”

The mage had a point there.

You took a deep breath. As long as he didn’t suspect anything you were save.

“We have enough food to feed a small army, it wouldn’t bother having another mouth eating”, you said from behind Bruce back.

Bruce and Sam turned, letting you look at the mage. He was indeed tall, had a goatee and his hair was a mix of brown and black with grey sideburns. Not that he wasn’t illegally handsome but the red cloak he was wearing was making it worse. You knew only very powerful mages were allowed to wear one. Your grandfather had told you about a magic red cloak that had a life of his own and only wanted to belong to the greatest mage there was. You had loved that story.

Now you were looking in the eye of a mage who could either become your enemy or your ally.

As his eyes met yours, his eyes seemed to shine, but only for a split second and you wouldn’t have noticed it if it weren’t for your magic abilities.

It seemed you had fooled him as he looked back at you, making no move that seemed hostile.

“It seems you have gotten yourself a new team member. I did not know that. Sorry to interrupt your dinner, Miss…”

“It’s (y/n).”, you told him.

“Miss (y/n), I would be honored to eat with you all.”

“Sure thing, just grab a seat.”, you smiled at him. Which made him pause, but he quickly regained his posture and went to a seat beside Bruce.

Bruce had calmed down and took his seat beside Strange.

Strange, that was indeed one of a name. What were the odds. It must have been confusing as hell in the beginning. Like, he introduced himself like who are you, he is like I am doctor, mister doctor, and he is like no it’s strange and they are like yes, it is, damn that sounded so funny in your head.

As dinner went on Bruce and Strange quickly engaged in some science talk, which was not your strong subject, like at all, but you would occasionally glance at him and catch him side eyeing you too. This was awkward as hell.

You searched for James gaze, to be met with a grin and a knowing look. This was gonna bite you in the ass so hard, damn.

When dinner ended everyone left with a thanks for the food and it was delicious. Strange went witch banner down to the lab while you cleared the table. James helped you and you suspected he just did it so he could get you in the kitchen alone.

The table was cleared, and you were in the kitchen at the sink starting to fill it with water to wash the plates when his voice rang out.

“You know we have really much high tec stuff here and a dishwasher is one of them.”

“Uh”

You had totally forgotten that these were a thing. You didn’t have one because you only had your stuff to wash.

“Thanks James, could you show me.”

“Sure thing, doll”, he grinned.

“You totally googled the Doc at the table”, he casually said opening a section you thought had been locked.

“I, I mean, he, I, I just don’t know. I never met another mage before. At least not one with this kind of magic.”, which was a lie, but he didn’t know that.

“Yeah right, totally obvious by the way. You are lucky I kept Wanda and Sam entertained.”

“Thank you then, James”, you mumbled.

“Mister Barnes, Dr. Banner and Dr. Strange wish to see you in the lab”, Friday throw in.

“Ah, seems I am needed elsewhere, but don’t think you’re off the hook okay”

“Alright, bye James”

You turned back to the sink determined to clean the gratin dish by hand. After clearing this task, you had to put it back. You remembered is had been up high and in the furthest back of the damn thing. You had the latter and stood on top trying to reach its place. Just as you heard it falling in place, you lost your footing and started to fall backwards. You were prepared for it and healing yourself was a piece of cake. So you submitted yourself to falling and colliding with the tiles.

* * *

But it never came.

You cracked one eye open and looked under you.

Your eyes popped out.

You were floating a few centimeters above the tiles.

And around your back, the red cloak.

You looked back around the kitchen to see if Strange was somewhere doing a spell, but no one was here. No except you and that red cloak.

Suddenly you were back on your feet and the cloak was floating in front of you.

“Uhm, thank you?”

The cloak seemed to give a happy flap.

Holy shit the cloak was real.

You extended you hand to touch it and to your utter amazement it gave your hand a shake.

“Nice to meet you”, you said, “I’m (y/n).”

The cloak gave another flutter. At least he could shake and flutter so you somehow could make conversation with him.

“So, I believe you were with Strange”

Another flutter.

“Shouldn’t you be in the lab with him?”

The cloak seemed to think, turning slightly. Then he fluttered again. Whatever that was.

“I should be grateful you aren’t right now, because you kind of saved me here.”

Another happy rustle of cloth.

“Don’t you think you should go back to him now. I mean I enjoy your company, but I think he might be worried that you’re gone.”

It gave a shake.

“You sure about that?”

It seemed to think a bit and suddenly looked all excited. It pulled a bit of cloth around your wrist and started dragging you out of the kitchen.

“hey, Hey, I know we just met but where are you taking me?”

With one end of the cloth is made a tugging motion in a direction but didn’t stop pulling on your wrist.

You gave in and let yourself be led; it wasn’t like you weren’t curios where it was taking you.

* * *

You came to stop in front of a giant glass door. Behind it you could see Bucky on an operation table, without his shirt and without his arm. His arm was laying on a separate table where Bruce was doing something to it. The arm would twitch sometimes, like giving little electricity shocks.

Beside James stood Strange, inspecting his shoulder, where the metal would meet the flesh. He had taken off his yellow gloves and made some finger gymnastics you hadn’t seen before. What shocked you the most were the scar tissues on his hands, all over them even. You had never seen so many scars in one place. But seeing this you knew why he wasn’t a real doctor anymore, not with these shaky hands.

The cloak had stopped in front of the door and hovered there a few moments before fluttering a bit closer to the door. This seemed to trigger the door to open.

All three men looked at the sound and door, or better at you and the magic cloak who was now dragging you further into the room.

“Hey, hold up, what are you doing?”, you protested, but you couldn’t shake free.

You finally halted when you reached James and Strange. The cloak puffed his cloth and let you go, only to flow back a bit and turning to Strange. Like it waited for something.

Bucky was the first to speak –

“Hey doll, whaddaya doing here?”

You looked at him and then gestured to the cloak, not really knowing what to say.

Meanwhile Strange was eyeing you sharply. He looked from the cloak to you, a hint of disbelief in his eyes. The cloak would normally only hinder him or tease him, so that was new. It had never been really much of a help.

“It seems you acquittanced yourself with the cloak of leviathan. He has a mind of his own, a real pain, but he means well.”

“Uh, yeah, he kind of saved me in the kitchen.”

“Ah, so that is where he went.”

“Yeah, I think, he just started to drag me here, but I am clearly bothering you in your research, so I better go find Wanda.”, but a you turned the cloak held you back.

You gave the cloak a quick glare and it let you go. What did it want? Did it know you were a witch? Did Strange knew now? This was all getting out of hand.

“Well, we are actually at a good stopping point for today, I don’t think I can get any more out of this arm and Dr. Strange is not the best help with healing the wounds that still are there.”, Bruce cut in and took off his glasses, his really huge glasses.

Strange gave Banner a pointed look. You looked at Bucky.

“You okay James?”

“Yeah, just fine doll, I’m used to it.”

“mh”

Strange turned to you, looking straight at you.

“Miss (y/n), I must apologize for his behavior, he can be a bit rough.”

“No problem, I can handle a little rough”

God, were you flirting with him?

Bucky was grinning like a mad man behind Strange.

“I mean I have a cat at home, she is a little rascal, so I’m used to worse.”

Strange smiled at that.

“I can imagine that.”

Wow, he looked really soft when he smiled, his eyes twinkling and wrinkles showing. You were mesmerized by his face.

The cloak was floating between you turning from him to you and back to him. Gee, I feel like we got audience. Awkward.

You cleared your throat.

“So, yeah, I mean it is pretty late, I should search for Wanda so she can drive me back.”

James cut in –

“Sorry to disappoint you hon, but Wanda isn’t allowed to drive the car that late.”, he chuckled.

Urgh, great, and now what.

Strange cleared his throat.

“I also must go and attend to the sanctum, but I could drop you off if you would allow.”

Bucky grinned even harder. You hoped he strained a muscle.

“Ah no, I mean I wouldn’t want to impose and keep you from ehm your duties.”

“It wouldn’t be a problem, really”

“I mean you could just stay here the night, it’s no big deal.”

“We do have enough spare rooms”, Bruce said.

But you had to water your plants and get some food for Kuro. It would really help to get home today. But going with Strange. You blushed. Maybe you could ask him a bit about his magic. And that cloak who was turned to you, looking almost hopeful.

“I think I’m good with going with Dr. Strange, thanks for the offer”

You turned to the man in question.

“I’m just going to tell Wanda and get my bag.”

“We’re coming with you, we’re finished here anyway.”, Bruce said from the back of the lab.

“Sure”

Bucky got his arm back and Strange his gloves, the cloak nestled to his back and flowed along down his back. It gave Strange an affectionate tap on his cheek making you giggle. He shot you a glance and was that a blush?

* * *

You said goodbye to Wanda, got your stuff and now stood back again in front of the mage.

“I’m good to go”

“All right Miss (y/n).”

“Actually (y/n) is fine.”

He smiled at you again.

“Then Stephen is fine too.”

You smiled back.

“Okay then, Stephen.”

His cheeks tinted a blush, but he turned around before it became obvious. But there was nothing you didn’t register about this man.

He guided his hand to make a round shape in the air again and again, and suddenly a glowing portal opened before your eyes.

“We may have to stop at the sanctum, but I can send you from there easily back to your home.”

“Okay, no problem, as long as I get home today”

You went through the sparkly ring and Stephen behind you.

When you entered the new room, you saw beautiful old wood walls and a floor that was reflecting the light from above beautifully. In the room was a seat with a bookshelf and the room was filled with all kinds of artifacts. You felt like you were in a museum.

Through a door, a man came running and began to talk insistently to Stephen.

“Strange, you may be the sorcerer supreme, but that does not mean you can come and go as you please. “

“Yeah, I know Wang, but the Avengers asked me, and I have some responsibility”

“You have a pretty big responsibility right here”

“I know, Wang, just, we have a guest, so try to be nice”

“What guest, now you bring people here?! First that blondie and then the snarky goatee, I mean it would be fun to finally get a woman here you know – “

“Um actually – “, you piped up.

“It’s a woman!”, Wang was baffled.

Strange rolled his eyes.

“Well thanks Wang, you can now leave us alone, as you can see, I just don’t bring men here.”

You couldn’t help but laugh. Wang now fully turned to you and mustered you. You stared right back. And after a few seconds he gave a laugh and turned back to Strange.

“I like her, she can be here.”

“Gee, thanks Wang”

“But. She has to promise not to break anything.”

You gave Stephen a glance.

“I don’t think that will be a problem, she will be careful.”

Well, then I am on my way.”, and Wang went through the door he came, leaving you with Stephen alone.

“You must excuse him; he isn’t very fond of people and has a weird humor.”

“It’s no problem Stephen, I kinda understand it. And being occupied here is really shorten the people skills. I mean you actually gave a very good example tonight”

Stephen looked guilty and seemed to grow a little smaller.

“Yeah, well, Wang told me that my people skills are lacking and sometimes I am so occupied with my research I don’t leave the study and make no contact to other people for weeks”

“Sounds tough”

“I suppose, but it is my job”

“I think until now you did a pretty good job, we’re here aren’t we?”

He smiled and you smiled back.

“So, what did you need from here?”

Stephen went to one of the doors and disappeared in the room, only to come out after a few seconds with a plate full of donuts.

“I thought it would be appropriate to thank you for dinner, with some dessert in return”

“Wow thanks, I really love donuts”, you totally beamed at him.

He gave a quick smile as he sat the plate down on the table where two cozy chairs had appeared. You went over to him and sat down. You melted in the chair; it was super comfy. You took a look around before addressing Stephen.

“Hey, say, how did you get your magic? I mean were you born with it or…”

“I can’t really tell you that”

“Ah, should have guessed.”

Awkward silence filled the room.

“Soo…, what it that fancy necklace you’re wearing, I’ve been wondering about that for a while now.”

“You mean the Eye of Agamotto, it confines one of the six Infinty Stones. The Time Stones must be protected and not given away under any circumstances. Yet I made a decision at the great war against Thanos and gave it away, so that we could win. Here, I’ll show you.”

He made a gesture and the necklace opened up, like an eye, and in the middle shown a green gemstone. It was really beautiful.

“Wow it must be really important then, I mean it manipulates time.”

“It indeed is”

“Thanks for showing me something so special”

“It was my pleasure”

By the time you were done admiring the stone, your donuts were gone and you were ready to go home.

“Shall I take you home now”, it must have shown on my face.

“That would be nice, thank you”

You told him your address and he opened a portal, stepping through, followed by you.

You emerged in front of your house, the number 22b large at the front gate. A meow came from behind the gate. As you opened it, a white cat met you with aggressive meows.

“Yeah, yeah, Kuro. I am sorry I left you all alone for so long.”

The cat looked at you satisfied and turned to Stephen before walking over to him and looking at him with his big eyes.

“My, what a beautiful creature you have there. Kuro was it. Kind of contradictory isn’t it.”

“That’s his charm. I’m glad you seem to get along.”

Stephen bent down and took at the cat in both hands and lifted him up to make eye contact.

Kuro looked him dead in the eye and pawed at his mouth. Well, that certainly was a sight to be seen.

“Come on in, I need to water my plants first, but make yourself at home, you can play with Kuro inside.”

“Sure.”

You went to get your watering can and filled it with water. You poured the water over your herbs and plucked some for two cups of tea, you also took some flowers as well.

From inside your little cottage you heard a screech from Kuro and Stephen calling him a little Minx.

Maybe you should go inside and come to his rescue. To whos, you can decide yourself.

As you entered, Kuro came running to you and hid behind your legs.

You giggled, which died as you saw Stephen coming your way. With claw marks on his cheek. There were two claw marks on his right cheek, slightly red but not bleeding.

Damnit Kuro, he knows that he is a mage.

“Your cat is indeed quite the feisty one. I was barely petting the beautiful fur and enjoying holding him in my arms as he stuck me with his little claws. I didn’t expect that.”

“Oh my god, I am so sorry, he is usually nice, I swear. Let me get something for that.”

“Ah, don’t worry about that, I can just heal myself.”

“You can what?”, you asked a bit dumbstruck.

Normally even you needed some sort of salve to heal you cuts, your magic enhancing the effect.

“Just another perk of being the sorcerer supreme”, and he honest to god winked at you.

Your cheeks felt a bit hot by his display of strength.

“Well, that’s good to know. I’m finished with watering my plants sooo – “

Both of you got silent, staring at each other.

Maybe it had been a bit to long, but suddenly Stephens cloak jerked him forward, startling you and him.

You were mere inches away from each other and you had to look up at him to maintain eye contact.

As you bit your lip, his eyes shot down to them but just as fast back to your eyes.

Stephen was the one to break your silence.

“(y/n), you must believe me when I say, I’m usually never this forward, no that’s wrong, I don’t go that fast seems to be the right choice, but something about you fascinates me, you really are beautiful and I find myself in a bind, the cloak even seems to like you, which is, unusual to say the least, he’s a trickster, but that’s not the point, there is something about you and I just, I don’t know what it is, but my feelings never deceive me, so I mean, I’m not really good at this – “

And you were kissing him.

He had rambled way to long about how he liked you and his stupidly attractive face had been right there and yes, normally you weren’t tie kind of girl either, but he looked so cute, stumbling over his word, you just couldn’t resist.

His lips were a bit chapped, but soft and you sighed against him, your hands slowly coming to his clothes and gripping the front of his robe.

He didn’t respond at first, probably too shocked, but just as you started to withdraw, his lips chased yours and his hands came to your face, cupping your cheeks, kissing you again and again and again.

After a while you needed to come up for air and parted.

He was still breathing a bit heavy and you were looking bashful up at him, your eyelashes fluttering.

He looked good like that, his hair disheveled, lips still wet with your spit and plump and red from kissing.

He cleared his throat, as well as his thoughts probably and took, to your surprise, your hands in his.

“Uhm, so, I think we established we are both attracted to each other”, he said searching your eyes and looking a bit relieved at you nod and broad smile.

“I would if that is acceptable, take you out on regular day basis.”

You giggled.

“Are you asking me out in a date?”

“Yes, that is my intention, I mean if you want it.”

“Yes, Stephen I would very much like to go on a date.”

“Ah, that is nice, thank you”

“You’re welcome”

At that moment the cloak decided to chirp in and somehow clapped and draped himself around your shoulders.

“It seems the cloak is in agreement with my plan, I just don’t understand why he would like you so much after a short time”

Stephen was looking at the cloak in interest.

“That’s because she’s a goddamn witch, stupid sorcerer.”, came from below.

Kuro had come back inside and was now sitting there, liking his paws, as if he hadn’t just spoken.

“Kuro, you’re not supposed to talk when I have guests.”

“This dumb mage would have found out sooner or later, so who cares.”

Dammit, what now, would Stephen not take you out on a date now that he knew you were a witch, or would he sell you out to the Avengers?

He stood there, his mouth open, speechless, looking from you to the cat back to the cat and back at you.

“Now that this is done, (y/n), give me some goddamn food, I’ve been starving you forgot to feed me this morning.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if it sucks in the end but I was so tired and I needed to finish it.  
> Hope you enjoy it anyway


End file.
